


Driving You Insane (in the best way)

by anime cat (knight_of_the_internet)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adopted Children, Adoption, Alternate Universe - Parents, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:19:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6801619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_of_the_internet/pseuds/anime%20cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The kids are about to leave for university, but before they leave the nest, they must learn to drive. Most people would wish their luck to the parents who have endure their child's driving, but in these crows's (and cats's) cases, may all entities bless the children who have to deal with the worst kind of back seat driving. These are their stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tadashi

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unconditional Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2122623) by [egotistico](https://archiveofourown.org/users/egotistico/pseuds/egotistico). 



> I just thought this would be cute idea- I hope no one has done it yet.  
> Also I'm not sure what other tags I could add to this so I would really appreciate some suggestions.
> 
> Also Also, I will gladly accept any corrections because my beta is lazy af

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting this at 12:30 before a very important school day so there will be further tweaking because this hasn't been through my beta yet.

"Okay now slowly step on the gas pedal and try not to scratch my car."

"Daichi!"

"I'm sorry honey, I'm just so proud of the son we raised."

At this, Tadashi's face held an embarrassed blush.

Tadashi currently sat in the driver's seat in his fathers' old car. In the back seat sat said fathers. His "Papa" (though he hasn't called him that in years) sat behind him, and his other father (Daichi) sat next to him behind the passenger's seat.

"And to think he's leaving us for college." Suga said wistfully. Uh-oh. The shit was about to hit the fan. "He's going to a college far away- he's leaving us Daichi" There were now tears streaming down Suga's beautiful face.

Tadashi quckly stopped the car out of concern to check on his father.

"Dad!"

"It's okay honey, I'm fine." 

Daichi and Tadashi looked at him with disbelief. 

"No seriously, I'm fine. It's just... it seems like yesterday we took you home for the first time. And now you're driving. And in a blink of an eye you'll be off to college. And then you'll be graduating. Before you know it, you'll be getting married.  What happened to the little boy who insisted I hold his hand into school?"

 "Aww Dad, I'm always gonna be that little boy inside. I'm just as scared to head to college as I was when I started pre-school. I just want do right by you guys and make you proud."

"You realize we'll always be proud of you no matter what?" said Suga. 

"You're father's right." said Daichi. "we'll always proud of you, even if you decide to marry that emotionally stunted potato you're dating." he crossed his arms and a scowl formed on his face. 

"Dad!" Tadashi exclaimed slightly mad. 

"Daichi, that was totally uncalled for! Kei is a very nice boy who sometimes doesn't express his emotions. But that doesn't matter. What does matter is that Tadashi loves him." He turned toward Tadshi, "You love him, right?"

"I-I do." Tadashi stuttered. His embarrassment escalated.

Daichi turned away from his husband to face his son. Daichi's expression softened. "You do?"

Tadashi was too embarrassed to reply and just nodded his head. 

"I guess he could do much worse. Tadashi, you can even invite him to dinner tonight."

"R-really? You usually don't like it when he comes over."

"Don't be ridiculous." Daichi countered. 

"Daichi, last time Kei came over for a sleep over you left the house and stayed the night at a hotel."

"I just didn't want to hear my only son lose his virginity."

"DAD!"

"DACHI!"

"I'm just saying, your father isn't the only one having trouble accepting that our son is growing up. The same son who would ask for an allowance to save up for a toy dinosaur just to give it away to his first crush."

Both Suga and Tadashi were surprised to see Daichi shed a few tears. 

"Awww, Dad." 

Tadashi tried to reach back in attempt to hug Daichi. However, as he failed, Suga yelled out, "Everyone get out, we're gonna have one great big family group hug!"

Tadashi and Daichi shared a look before they got out. They might have been in a public parking lot but it didn't matter to Suga. 

As they all wrapped their arms around each other, Tadashi felt at home, and suddenly he felt a surge of sadness as he remembered that he was leaving soon. 

After they parted, Daichi was the first to head back into the car. Before Tadashi could get back in, Suga stopped him.

"Hey," Suga said gently, his face's soft features accentuated, "it's alright to miss us. We'll miss you too- possibly even more," his eyes were full of understanding, "but live your life. Feel love and freedom. No matter where you are or what you do, we'll always be home to welcome you. Years ago, when we saw you at that orphanage we thought you were our Sun,"

Tadashi's eyes started to water.

"but now, you're our entire world. It's about time you go looking for yours- even if it might be filled with salty dinosaurs." Suga grinned and Tadashi did the same.

Suddenly, however, the moment was ruined when the honking of the horn if the car went off.

"Honnnneyyy."

Suga turned to his husband with a sweet smile. "Yes dear?" He asked innocently.

"When can we go home?"

"Be patient Daichi, otherwise no adult fun time when we get home."

"Ewww, gross Dad." 

"C'mon, get in the car, we have to start preparing dinner for a special guest don't we?"

For about the tenth time today, Tadashi blushed in embarrassment.

 


	2. "I'm Always This Kind"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE RISEN FROM MY GRAVE THAT IS WRITER'S BLOCK AND BREAKDOWNS
> 
> Also, slight language warning for Kei's mouth

  
"I hate you. Why are you making me do this?" Kei complained from the driver's seat.

"Now, now. Is that any way to speak to your father?" Kuroo admonished, with a teasing smirk from the passenger seat.

"Okay, I get why you're punishing him, but why am I here?" Lev spoke up from the back, sitting next to Kenma.

Kuroo turned towards Lev, "You're here Mister, because when that nice boy you've been seeing, what's his name? Yaku?"

Lev nodded hesitantly.

Kuroo continued, "When _he_ called, his contact name was 'Daddy'."

"Ooo, you're a kinky motherfuker aren't you? Or should I say ' _daddyfucker_?'" Kei said with a smirk from the front.

"Nice one, son." Kenma finally spoke up.

Kenma and Kei fist bumped and Kuroo just shook his head.

"Honey, you're not helping." Kuroo said to Kenma.

"Fight me." Kenma said in a non-threatening tone. "And Kei, lighten your grip on the steering wheel."

"See Dad?" Kei said to Kuroo, "Driving with Papa would have been a great idea."

"I will let you drive alone with your father the day I want this car driven off a cliff." Kuroo said sternly.

"He's got a point." Lev said.

"See? Even your brother agrees with me. And that's saying something!"

"Great! Now that we're on the same page..." Lev started, "can I go now? I kind of have a date, and I'd like to be alive to go to it."

Kuroo grinned widely, "Go on ahead son! Here, take some money with you." He handed Lev 2000 yen (around 20 usd), but just as Lev was going to leave, Kenma interjected.

"Stop." Kenma said to Lev. "Give your father the money back. You will not leave this car until both of us" he turned to glare at Kuroo, " _say so_."

"And you." He said directly to Kuroo. "This punishment was your idea. So help me if you don't follow through with it."

Kuroo and Lev looked down in shame whilst Kei looked smug up in the front. Lev reluctantly handed back the money and Kuroo dropped his grin.

Kenma sighed. "Sometimes I think I'm the only adult in this family and that's saying something..." he muttered under his breath.

"What was that honey?" Kuroo asked.

"Nothing."

Kuroo shrugged and was none the wiser.

Kenma once again, sighed. "Kei, drive, the sooner we finish, the sooner we can-"

"Escape with our lives?" Lev offered.

"Retire to our house in the countryside?" Kuroo added.

Kenma was beginning to think they would never accomplish anything when Kei suddenly started to drive.

"Thank you Kei. At least someone is listening to me."

"Wait, Kei, why _are_  you here?" Lev finally asked Kei.

Without taking his eyes away from the empty parking lot they were in, Kei replied, "I'm the one driving dumbass," their fathers gave him a pointed look. Kei grimaced but continued,"but if you must know, I came home late after a date with Tadashi and ended up sleeping in on one of the days to take the mock exam."

Lev started errupting with laughter and was gasping for air. "Oh that's so precious! Your goody little two shoes angel of a boyfriend actually made you stay out late!"

"Shut up! I didn't say he made me stay out late...I just said I came home late..."

"Awww, you make fun of me but you're probably the most kinky person in this car, and I've seen Papa's umm... _colorful cosplay_ wardrobe..." Lev and Kei automatically cringed at Lev's words.

"Hey!" Kenma exclaimed.

"That's enough! From both of you!" Kuroo yelled. He turned to Kei, "Kei, keep driving we're almost done!" and then he turned toward Lev, " AND LEV, SO HELP ME, STAY AWAY FROM YOUR FATHER'S CLOSET!"

"Yeah, you came out like two years ago." Kei added.

"KEI..." Kuroo said in a warning tone.

"Yeah _Onii chan_ you're supposed to be the example..." Lev said in a mocking tone.

"Why you little- I'll show you an example of **something**  alright!" Kei completely stopped the car.

"Kei, if you keep driving, I'll buy you and your boyfriend matching dinosaur kigurumis... _the nice type_."

Kei just kept silent and started driving.

 

* * *

 

 

-Ten minutes later-

 

"Just make sure when you're turning, you signal okay?" Kuroo said.

"I'm not an idiot... but okay." Kei replied as he handed the car key back to Kuroo.

"I'm suprised he didn't kill us." Lev said.

Kenma rolled his eyes. "Speaking of surprises," he said to Kei, "your father has something to tell you."

Kei was highly suspicious and wary of what was to come next.

"Kei," Kuroo started, "since you're probably going to a different university from your boyfriend next year," Kei cringed at the thought, "that might also be quite the distance from home, we decided that you need a car." Kuroo tossed the key back to Kei.

  
To say Kei was shocked would be an understatement. "Are you serious?!" Kei asked excitedly. Both of his parents eagerly nodded.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Lev asked increduosly.

His parents now held serious expressions.

Kuroo spoke up, "Well, Kei's older,"

"By like, a month!" Lev interjected.

"Actaully, I'm older by about 33 days." Kei said smugly.

"and we're making arrangments to buy one of your uncles' old cars for you." Kuroo continued despite the interjections.

Lev was now smiling wider than a chshire cat "I think this calls for a family group hug." he said to Kuroo.

  
"Oh no." Kei said, looking at Kenma.

  
Kuroo grinned back and said, "I think you're right, son."

  
"Run." Kenma said to Kei. Before they could make their great escape they were enveloped by the arms of Kuroo and Lev.

  
"Why are you being so nice Dad?" Kei asked after they (safely) got home with the only problem being Lev repeatedly asking, 'Are we there yet?'.

  
"I'm always this kind." was all Kuroo said.

 

Everyone just simultaneously rolled their eyes.


	3. The One Where Oikawa Realizes That Nostalgia is a b*tch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My boi Tobio's at the wheel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some may ask, "You have a plan for this fic already, why has it taken a year to update this?"  
> The simple answer is: my laptop crashed in the middle of writing this chapter and deleted all the progress I made...so the past year was me being mad at my laptop.

"Why do we fall?

 

How did we get here?

 

Will our lives ever be the same?

 

Today it's driving

 

Tomorrow it will be moving out

 

Before you know it, I'll be a grandfather.

 

Do the sands of time really flow like water when you're a parent?

 

Is there any other reason to live other than to wait upon the sweet release of death?

 

It's like yesterday we were hot an-"

 

 

"Stop spouting your melodramatic bullshit already." Iwazumi said.

 

Oikawa turned away from the car window in the backseat, that he was dramatically looking out of. "I am not being melodramatic," he said on the verge of tears, "our boy is leaving Iwa-chan, don't you understand!!?"

 

Tobio and Iwazumi, who were seated at the front shared a look.

 

"It's just driving, papa." Tobio said.

 

"Hajime! Turning my own son against me! I want a divorce!" Tooru said through tears

 

"No you don't, you just want to be a young parent again, with a little boy who's never gonna leave the nest." Iwazumi pointed out.

 

Oikawa struggled to hold back tears and pouted. "That's-that's not true!" He protested.

 

"Right," Iwazumi replied sarcastically, "it's just like how you 'wanted a divorce' when you were sobbing through Tobio's first day of school, or how you 'wanted a divorce' when you were having a breakdown when Tobio told us about his first crush."

 

"Or when you made everyone on my team uncomfortable during my first high school volleyball match." Tobio added.

 

"It's all too much to deal with; it's like my whole brain is crying!" Oikawa wailed.

 

“All right, I’ve had enough of this. Pull over, son.” Iwazumi said to Tobio, who did so without hesitation.

 

Iwazumi got out of the car opened Oikawa’s door. He proceeded to gently drag Oikawa out of the backseat onto the parking lot… and proceeded to kick him lightly on the leg.

 

“Ow, what are you doing?” An exasperated Oikawa said from where he was sitting against the car.

 

His significant merely sat down next to him and enveloped him into his arms. “Kicking some sense into you,” he mumbled into his shoulder. “If I don’t do it, no one else will.” He leaned back against the car. “Now tell me what’s wrong.”

 

Oikawa sighed. “Yesterday I found a gray hair.” He leaned his head against Iwazumi.

 

Iwazumi rubbed his hand along Oikawa’s arm in a repeated motion. “Yes, that usually happens when someone gets old,” he said sarcastically.

 

“That’s just it. It was like yesterday we were volleyball obsessed high schoolers. It’s like I just became an adult and now I’m raising one? What happened to those days where we were just learning how to pay our taxes or hearing his first words?” Oikawa said miserably.

 

Iwazumi grabbed both of Oikawa’s hands into his and said, “we’re adults, our son is becoming an adult. Time goes by, and we’ve had some pretty good days and even more bad days, but the best has yet to come. There will be plenty more shit days, but there’ll also be some of the best days of your life. And guess who’ll be by your side” He gave Oikawa a hopeful smile.

 

Oikawa smiled back at him. “Thanks.”

 

“Now c’mon, my back is hurting and I bet yours is too, you old man.” Iwazumi said teasingly as he got up from where they were sitting. He offered his hand to Oikawa, “Plus I think we’ve left out teenage son alone for long enough.”

 

After getting up, they walked to the front of the car, so that they could drive home, only to see Tobio sleeping contentedly, curled up in the backseat.

 

Getting in the car, they took a moment to look on in fondness at their son.

 

“He gets it from you, you know.” Iwazumi said to his husband as he started the car.

 

“What? My ability to sleep anywhere, anytime?” Oikawa chuckled.

 

“No, his determination. His drive and strength, his love of volleyball, it’s been because of you. He’s always been strong, and because of you, he’s even stronger. And one day, he’ll be an amazing person; can't be too hard since he's got some pretty amazing parents.”

 

“Stop, I’m driving; I can’t start crying again.” Oikawa said softly, without any hostility, his eyes looking forward to the  long road ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to pester me to write via tumblr on my anime blog: [magical-anime-cat](https://magical-anime-cat.tumblr.com/)


End file.
